A New Year
by Akat Wolfe
Summary: Hannah Oak and Sarah are starting a whole new school. It's a new year for them, but the start of something bigger. Rated M for cruse words and possible sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and sunny summer day, and I couldn't have felt more tired. Just a few hours I had awaken up to my blaring alarm clock and fell out of bed. Sarah had blasted in my room, knocking the door and causing it to slam into my satan red wall. I groaned as I turned over in the blankets and pillow mess I was in.

Sarah pranced over to where I was laying and pulled the blanket off my head. My own brown eyes were staring up at her green ones. I narrowed my eyes and grumbled.

"You piss me off," I said bluntly. Our black and white collie ran into the room and yapped loudly in my ears.

"UGH!" I screeched. Sarah backed up and held onto our dog around his fluffy neck.

"Don't be mad at Mori! He didn't mean it. . ." Sarah burried her face into a black patch in his back.

"You just better hope I don't kill him before he turns three-" Just at that moment Mori ran out of Sarah's arms and tackled him in the stomach.

"MORI! I'll kill you!" I screamed perparing to grab the dog by the collar but Sarah grabbed him away from my clutch and pushed him behind her.

"Hannah, don't hurt Mori! He- he just wanted to play," she said as she fought running away from my death glare.

"Sarah. Get that thing our of my veiw. Now!" I barked. Sarah tugged Mori out of the room and away from my sight. I sighed. Sarah was such a pain and that dog was just plain annoying.

Just who am I? Well I'm Hannah Oak. Weird name right? Well don't think that I'm some kind of weirdo for having a unusual name. There's plenty of other freaks out there.

And who's Sarah? Sarah is my 'adopted' sister. Not really legal-papers-pen-and-ink adopted but in a way, let's just say I found her on the street starving half-to-death with her puppy Mori and decided on taking her in my home.

And Mori's story? Well Sarah told me that Mori was also wandering the street and she just happened to find him then gave him some meat she'd stolen just a few hours ago. The two have been together ever since.

I have no problems with a dog in my house as long as it was pooty trained and didn't chew up my stuff. Mori is a great companion but the only problem with him is that he doesn't like guys. I joke around with Sarah sometimes and tell her he's just jealous. She just laughs along and pats Mori's head.

We all have a close bond, and I'm not sure just how'd I live without Sarah and Mori. They just seem to balance my life out. And truth be told, their my family.

Yeah, I had no other fmaily really. My mother ran off and left me with my father who's absolutely insane. He's a writer, and what he writes about are his 'studies' about anything really. I mean his last book was about cows and how they're supposed to help our health. I try not to laugh at him sometimes.

I wasn't born the only child though, I have an younger brother. But Mum took him with her. She said it was fair for my father to raise me and for her to raise Luke. Luke hated being with mother because she came home drunk sometimes. I talk to him at times on our cellphones that we got for Christmas a few years ago.

I got up and dressed myself in a cusual outfit for the day. A black frilly shirt with a smooth black skort that had cute red buttons with white swirls on them. I pulled my brown shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail and gave myself a approving smile in the mirror. I was a very lean teenage girl with one of those bright smiles that only people who take care of their teeth extremly well have. After all, I hated when I looked messy and out of order.

I pulled on black socks with red lines running around them on and put on my black shoes. I had to hand it to myself, I looked like I was trying to get a guy to notice me. And I wasn't.

Sarah peeped through the crack in the door. Her head just appearing in my view from where I was standing. I raised an eyebrow at her, obviously I didn't want to be bothered.

"Uh- um, Hannah-chan?" She piked up.

"Yesss?" I said, I unwrinkled my shirt.

"Since today is our first day here, could you please not try to get in a fight today?" She asked, now stepping into my room.

I sighed, "Sarah. It's not like I have no self control." I rolled my eyes,

"But, Hannah! Promise me you'll be good today," she begged as she grabbed my arm and looked up at my with pleading puppy dog eyes, "No fights today, okay?"

"I-I promise, Sarah." I pledged as I put my pinky up for her to lock with her pinky and shake.

When we got down to the kitchen my father walked up to us with a grin on his face. He held out two paper bags with each of our names on either one. "Carrots and rice for Sarah and sushi and chicken for Hannah!" He announced.

I snatched my bag out of his right hand while Sarah politely took hers from his left hand. "AWESOME! Thanks, Dad! Maaaannn I love meat and raw fish!" I exclaimed as I twirled around in a circle with a goofy grin on my face. Sarah gave an embarassed laugh beside me.

"You're welcome my precious Hannah! Don't forget you two are partners and today you'll have to talk to Lord Shinigami at noon," my father said with a chuckle and patted me on the back.

"Come on, Sarah! Don't want to be late, do we?" I said as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door. "`Bye, Dad, Mori! See you all soon."

With that I pulled the door open and raced towards the DWMA. I could hear Mori barking behind us and Sarah protesting of being grabbed and drug off so quickly. I kept giggling the whole way there. Man, did today fell great. Even if it did start out kind of shitty.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into our classroom still holding onto Sarah's wrist with my tight grip. "SAVE!" I screeched. The whole classroom full of students turned their heads towards where she was standing at the door.

I got a huge smile on my face, Sarah blushed behind me in embarassment. I continued to our new seats as Sarah followed quickly behind. Her green eyes glanced from left ro right and then to the wood that was the top of her desk. I grinned over at her, obviously not caring if everyone thought I was retarded or not.

"So, Sarah-chan. What do you think our teacher's gonna be like? I bet he's some kind of guy it'll be fun to tease," I spoke. Sarah didn't say anything as she looked down at her fingers and played aroudn with them.

"Aw, come on, Sarah! You've got to say something, you're beginning to make me think I shouldn't have made that lame promise. ." I trailed off thinking of the possibility of the outcome that could've already happened.

Sarah's eyes widdened. "Don't you dare break your promise, Hannah!" She said.

I smirked. "Aw, okay then. I'll be good for today. So who do you think looks like the cutest guy here-"

"Hannah!" Sarah protested to what I was saying.

"Fine- fine." I said, rolling my eyes and leaning back against the front of the desk behind me.

"You better just keep quiet," she gave me an annoyed glare.

"Um, I'm not sure I can do that for a full 24 hours. Maybe some other time?" I joked.

She glared at me. "Sheesh, sorry." I turned my head to look over at the kids arriving.

A young girl walked in, she had blond hair tied back in pigtails. A white haired boy strolled in behind her. I leaned up, now interested in these pair. I watched as they walked over and took seats above us. I smirked, heck Sarah wouldn't kill me if I teased a little would she?

"Hey, white hair! How come you've got got that color of hair before you're sixty, huh?" I teased. I was turned all the way around now, looking up at him and siotting ontop of my desk. Sarah grumbled beside me and banged her head on the desk.

"Who're you talking to, shortie?" he shot back, glaring down at me with a insane grin. His teeth were pointed.

"Short-ie?" I sounded it out. He hit a touchy subject with me. I did not like to be called short.

"Well at least I dont look like I'm a hundred years old," I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Hmph. You're just jealous because you don't look as cool as me." He pointed his nose up.

"What would I bother wanting to look like I'm some weird old creep?" I continued, "And what's with those teeth? Some kind of teenage rebelious phase? You look rediculous."

He scoffed. "You're as small as an ant. I could step on you if I wanted to," he said.

"Wanna say that up close?" I challenged.

"HANNAH!" Sarah shouted. The whole classroom looked over at us. I cringed at the death glare she was giving me.

"You baka! You promised, you're such a little twirp!" She huffed.

The teacher walked in now, and as I was about to comment he ordered everyone to sit down properly.

"Now, before we get into our subject today I want you to stand up and say your name and if you are a weapon or meister," he barked.

"Starting with your row." He pointed at Sarah. Sarah stood, still having that 'I'm-pissed' look on her face she cleared her throat.

"Sarah Oak, meister." She sat down.

I stood up quickly with a crazed grin and pointed at my chest. "Hannah Oak, weapon." I announced and sat down.

I ignored all the rest up to a raven haired teenage girl called Tsubaki and a boy named Black Star. Then it was the row above us's turn.

The white haired boy stood up, "Soul Evans, weapon." he said.

The blond haired girl stood up, "Maka Albarn, meister."

I stared at Maka and Soul as the name call continued down the row. How fun this year would be.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over my shoulder as Sarah and I walked out of our classroom and into the hall. Sarah kept braging on and on about our homework that we had and how I should've been nicer to Soul. I just rolled my eyes and told her to get over it. She mumbled something under her breath, but I didn't catch it.

Speaking of Soul, he and Maka seemed to standing in front of the board that had missions on it. I left Sarah behind me as I walked over to the board. Not to bug Soul again, but to see if there were any me and Sarah could take.

I stood in front of the board looking over them all. Then one caught my eye. A mission to go find and kill a kishin egg that was dangerously close to destroying the town. A grin sneaked across my face.

Sarah caught up to me and tilted her head back to look at the same mission I was staring at. She sighed and turned her head to face me.

"So, Hannah, do you want to take that one?" she asked. I turned and grinned dangerously.

"A little thrill is just what I need!" I exclaimed. People turned to stare at us. Maaannn, could I ever attract people's attention.

I alerted a nearby teacher that we were taking the mission. Without waiting for any warning or answer I grabbed Sarah's wrist and rushed outside of the building. As I was exiting the door I bumped into someone.

"Ugh, what where you're walking!" I yelled as I brushed off my skort.

A white haired young man turned around and met my gaze with a dangerous expression. "You again?" he groaned.

Soul's partner looked over her shoulder at me and Sarah and stopped walking as soon as she did. She turned around and gabbed a finger in my face.

"It's you! What gives you the right to pick on Soul like that?" She got in my face.

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you think you can scare me, girly?" I scoffed.

Sarah put up her hands over her head, "WAIT! Please don't fight. Hannah's jsut a bit challenged today," she protested.

"Are you calling me mental?" I yelled over my shoulder at her.

"N-no, it's not-"

"Whatever, just leave Soul alone," Maka huffed.

"Oh so he needs to get his girlfriend to speak up for him?" I said, crossing my arms.

Maka's face turned red. Soul glared at me.

"You think I'd fall for a flat chested girl like her? She's barely atrractive to me," Soul said and rolled his eyes.

Maka choped him in the back of the head, he tripped and fell on the concrete with a thud.

"HA!" I laughed and nearly tumbled over in laughter.

"Let's. Just. Go." She said through her teeth and started dragging Soul off.

"Well see ya!" I waved and hopped on one foot.

"Whatever baka!" Soul screeched back.

"Make sure you listen to your girlfriend-"

"LET ME AT HER!" Soul struggled to get away from Maka.

Sarah grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to her face, "You baka! That could've ended badly!"

"But it didn't, did it?" I said. I pulled away from her and waved a dismissive hand at her. "Let's get on with our mission before I decide to follow them."

We arrived in Italy a few hours later. I was already transformed into my weapon form, I was a kick-ass sword. My blade was sharp, about five inches long and I was glorious in the sunlight. Of course, that was my ego talking there.

Sarah gripped my handle hard and my face flashed in the reflection of the blade. "Hey, mind keeping the grip softer there?" I yelled at her, causing her to jerk in shock. I hadn't talk for awhile after all.

"S-sorry!" She said and softened her grip.

She walked on, carrying me with my dull side on her shoulder.

"So what's this kishin like?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know, you made us run off before we even got info on it-"

She couldn't finish the sentence because she was kicked down on the ground by a heavy force. I fell out of her hand and landed with a horrible clanking noise on the brick road. I flinched.

"PAY ATTENTION BAKA!" I screamed. Sarah reached out and grabbed my blade by accident.

Blood trickled out of the cut onto my blade and the brick road. I saw her lfinch as she tryed again and this time gripped my handle. I smirked. Now the fun was beginning.

She pulled me closer before pushing herself up and making the kishin on her back fall off. She turned swiftly and slashed at him. I got a tingle of excitement as we hit the kishin and cut him deeply across the middle of his form.

"FINISH HIM!" I yelled out. "Don't play games!"

She slashed again and this time his bloody head hit the ground. His body's knees hit the ground first then it collapsed completely on the ground.

In a flash of light I transformed and grabbed the kishin soul. I smirked over at my shoulder then sallowed it whole without a second thought.

Boy, did it feel good. I could get used to hunting kishins on a regular basis.


	4. Chapter 4

I was comfortably in bed. I stretched and crossed my arms behind my head. I stared up at my black ceiling as I smiled to myself. After two hard days of studying and hunting kishins I felt completely worn out.

Hell, call me lazy, but I felt like skipping school today. I turned on my side- and got a very sloppy kiss?

"MORI!" I yelled out. I bolted up and nearly grabbed the dog by the tail by the time it ran out the door. "I'm gonna kill you!"

I got to the door by the time sarah showed up carrying in a basket full of clothes. We collided and both fell backwards on our bums. Clothes scattered everywhere and at least three different shirts landed on me.

I grabbed a handful of the shirts and pulled them off me and dropepd them in the floor. "That dog of yours is annoying," I scoffed.

Sarah had a annoyed look on her face, "Yeah. I'll say," she commented back.

We both shared goofy smiels and broke out in laughter. I slapped my hand on Sarah's back.

"YO! Let's get dressed for school," I said. We helped eachother up and hugged eachother. Sarah grabbed her clothes and stuffed them into the basket then closed the door behind her as she left.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a red shirt with white stripes. I let my hair stay down today and walked merrily out and into the kitchen.

"HANNAH!" I heard my dad screech. I was jsut in time to avoid a major hug that he was gonna tackle me with.

Sarah was over by the table when I had spotted her. I hurried over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. She handed me my homework and I grinned at her.

"You're a life saver!" I sighed and stuffed it into my bag hanging on the back of the chair.

"So, why don't we take a break from hunting kishins today?" Sarah suggested, "Then we can go shopping and get your dad that mail he's expecting." She glanced over at my crazed father who was writting down something in a notebook.

"I worry about him," I said with an embarassed giggle.

"Yeah- He's a weirdo," Sarah commented.

I yawned and leaned back into the chair. Sarah pulled her bag off the chair then mine and handed it to me. "We best get going."

"Fine with me." I said.

(End of this chapter, review! Also you should vote whether Hannah goes shopping or bugs Soul again~ VOTE!)


	5. Chapter 5

(This is for Imou, thanks for the reviews!)

After school was over instead of going to get a mission from the board, me and Sarah went into town to go shopping. That's when Sarah and I ran into Black Star and Tsubaki on the way into a clothing store. Sarah stopped and chatted away with the pair as I continued into the store.

I hung around the bikinis and swimsuits until I spotted out a red bikini. It had cute white tropical themed flowers on them. I remembered that we Sarah said that we should go to some beach when we got the chance on a mission. I agreed to this, of course. What girl doesn't like the beach?

I held it up and looked at the pricetag $5.00, hmmm not that bad. I took it and went into the changing room. I put it on and looked into the mirror on the other end of the changing room.

It looked good with my skinny body and my curves. I looked hot, I had to admit.

I pulled open the curtain and stepepd out of the changing room with the bikini then looked for Sarah. When I had spotted her looking at the same bikinis I had, I started over to her.

Then unexpectedly I bumped into someone. I fell back on my bum and glared up at the person I bumped into. I was about to say something sharp when I noticed whom had made me fall back. It was Soul.

I felt a blush reach across my face and I noticed I was gaping at him. Well you would too, I mean he was standing there staring at me with his jaw on the floor (If it were possible at least it probably would have been)

I was so embarassed and what did I do? I scoffed and stuck my nose up. "Hmph, well you did make me fall. You could help me back up. Or are you too old and frail to do that?" I huffed.

"Um- yeah, sure." he said, offering a shaky hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. This time, I lost balance on purpose and grabbed his shoulders.

Our faces where closer to eachother than ever. He turned a tamato red and his eyes widened. I blinked, then slowly a smirk spread across my face. I leaned back and laughed, again on the floor.

"You- you moron," he said and glared down at me.

"I-I'm sorry, but y-you're too easy to t-tease!" I roared in laughter. Sarah walked over to me and her shadow loomed over me.

"You're pathetic," she hissed between her teeth. I just grinned up at her.

"Oh well, let's just get our things and go. We've still got Dad's mail to get." I got up and went into the changing room.

"You know there are other ways of talking to me then trying to bug me all the time!" Soul flailed.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? Don't waste your breath. Where's your partner anyway?" I heard Sarah ask. I quickly got out of the bikini and into my clothes that I had on.

"She's spending the day with her father," Soul said. I walked back out and smirked.

"Sarah, maybe we should invite Soul with us," I suggested and walked over to my 'adopted' sister. I hugged her arm.

Sarah gave me an annoyed look, "So I can hear you two bicker the whole time?" she scoffed.

"Pleeeaaassseee?" I gave her puppy eyes, I even stuck out my bottum lip for extra effects.

"F-fine," she said, "Soul, why don't you just come along with us if you odn't have anything else to do?"

I smiled, I gave him puppy eyes behind Sarah's back.

"Uhh- I-I'm not sure," He was trying to fight my puppy dog face. I had to give him credit, he was lasting longer than I thought. "Fine. I give, I'll go."

I cheered and almsot did a little jig right there. Someone else to join our group for today!

( What should they do next? ;D Review!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you guys! ;D)

I grinned to myself as I walked beside Sarah, Soul was trailing behind us. Sarah couldn't have had a more 'I'm-so-gonna-regret-this' look on her face.

"You're gonna do something that's gonna make me pissed aren't you?" She whispered beside me, then she glanced over her shoulder for a few seconds at Soul.

"Maybe," I said looking over my shoulder at him too.

"What're you too staring at?" Soul snapped.

I giggled and Sarah turned around and lfung her hands up in the air. "S-sorry. No offense!"

I rolled my eyes, man Sarah was such a whoss. I pulled Sarah clsoer by grabbing her arm. "Hey, Sarah-chan, let's go get something to eat," I suggested.

"Huh? Oh- um, sure?" She blinked at me. She raised a blonde brow at me.

"Huh, we're gonna go eat?" Soul tilted his head to the side.

I grinned and stuck my thumb up. "Yup, let's have ice cream! It is hotter today than yesterday," I commented and slung my arms around Sarah's neck.

Sarah cocked her eyebrows at me. "I have a feeling this won't end well. . ."

I grabbed Sarah's wrist and Soul's and dragged them both over to a ice cream booth. I ordered our ice cream and paid for it.

We all leaned on the wall of the booth and ate our ice cream. My ice cream started melting and it dripped into my shirt. I squealed as it slid down, it wasl ike ice being dumped down your shirt.

Unknowingly I flung myself at Soul and my ice cream flew out my hand. I heard a squeal as my vanilla ice cream landed in Sarah's hair. I turned around and gulped.

Sarah had a death glare like I've never seen before. She fisted her hands into balls and had her teeth bared as she clenched her jaw.

"You baka! I'm fed up with you, there's onyl so much i can take in a day! Good-bye, Hannah." She huffed and she stomped off towards our house.

I flinched, "Er- that went badly," I said.

Then I noticed something, I was alone with Soul. Hmm, opportunities. I turned back to Soul with fake tears in my eyes and flung my arms around his shoulders.

"Oh, she's so scary, Soul!" I sobbed.

He actually tensed and looked down at my teary face. "Uh- yeah she is," he said.

I sniffed, "S-Soul?"

"Y-yes?" He asked and his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair as he had kind of a shock expression on his face.

"You're so fun to tease," I suddenly grinned and whipped away my fake tears.

"H-huh? WAIT! You were pretending?" He glared over at me.

I began laughing, "Y-yeah! And you fell for it! And-" I had began walking away but slipped on the ice cream that fell out of my hand earlier.

"Ouch," I said as I looked down at what made me fall.

"HA!" Laughed Soul behind me. I glared at him over my shoulder.

"That's not nice," I whinned.

"Too bad, you bug me on a daily basis," he huffed.

"And you old all the time," I shot back.

"At least I'm not so short that I'm mistaken for a drawf." He rolled his eyes at me.

I got up and rubbed my sore rump, ouch concrete roads hurt. I crossed my arms and huffed at him.

"Hmph. Jerk," I said.

"Moron."

We glared at eachother liek that for awhile. Then we both broke out laughing. I think we both had to admit, our childish feud was pretty funny.

"Hey, you're alright," Soul said and patted my back.

"You are too," I said after I stopepd laughing.

"Hm, what should we do now-" I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, I began running off.

"I've got to go home now, BYE!" I yelled and waved at him.

"HEY, AT LEAST YOU COULD SAY- oh well." Was the last I heard as I disappeared in the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into our classroom as casual as I could. I walked to my seat and sat down. Sarah pulled out a notebook and began writting stuff down. I yawned and rested my elbows on the desk. I then rested my head in my hands.

"You know-" I began but then the door crashed open.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I WILL-"

I grabbed the closest book near me and threw it with all my strength at Black Star. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled and glared over at him, I stood and placed my hands on my hips.

"Ouch," he said.

"Yeah, 'ouch'," I said and sat back down.

Black Star walked over to his seat by Soul. I glanced up and saw Soul staring down at me.

"Hey," I said and did a small hand wave at him.

"Yo," Soul said. I opened my mouth to say something else when Maka piped up.

"Hey, Soul. We have ninety-eight kishin souls now, don't we?" She said and shot my a dirty look.

"Um, yeah. We haveo ne more soul to collect then we can go after a witch soul," he said.

"How many do you have, Hannah?" She gave me a sickening sweet smile.

"Eighty-nine," I answered.

Sarah looked up from her notebook and glanced over at Maka, "Hey, Maka? Isn't your father Shinigami-sama's weapon?"

"Uh- yeah," She said and raised a eyebrow at her.

"Wow, you must be under a lot of pressure."

"Wha- why would I?"

"Well, if your father is Shinigami's weapon, then your father must expect you to make Soul a death scythes. That would surely pressure me," Sarah said. Obviously she was trying to make Maka embarassed so she'll shut up.

"Uh . . " She trailed off then went back to the book she was reading.

I looked over at Sarah and leaned in, "That was great!" I whispered.

Sarah laughed. I smiled. Then the door opened and the teacher stepped in. I looked over to see him write something down on the board.

I sighed and got a pencil out and my notebook.

I looked over at Sarah. She was walking over to the board to look for a mission for us. I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall.

"Hey, Sarah, I wonder what mission Maka and Soul went for," I said and crossed my arms.

"Um, I'm not sure. But if they get that ninety-nineth soul then we better get a move on on these missions. We sohuld probably take two at a time," Sarah said and looked down at me, "We should probably choose two in the same area, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy," I said.

"I AM BLACK STAR-"

I tripepd Black star before he could even finish his sentence. Tsubaki sighed and looked over at me, "Can't you be a little gentler? You're gonna give him brain damage," She said.

"If he's got a brain left," I said and got up. I dusted off my shirt that I wore today. A black T-shirt.

"You're so cruel," Black Star mummbled, it was a mummble due to his face was burried in the floor.

"Eh, whatever." I walked over to the board.

"Which ones we taking, Sarah?" I asked.

"The two that are in England," She said and walked over to me.

"Really? I never thought we'd go back to our old country," I said and smiled over at her.

Yup, it was true. We're both from England. And our mission was there. I couldn't wait to be able to go back to our old homeland. I wandered if Mum was still there. Maybe we could pay her a visit while we were over there.


End file.
